Pesadilla
by mickyMe
Summary: VxB Luego de la batalla de Boo, algo terrible le acontece al príncipe saiyajin -oneshot-


_Hola, hola... me creerían si les dijera que hace exactamente 4 meses empecé este oneshot? xD creanlo._

_Siempre intentaré pasarme por aquí. Esta historia pretende ser más que nada "tierna" o eso creo que yo. Como siempre hice lo mejor para mantener la "ternura" dentro de las posibilidades que me deja la mujer más histérica de la Tierra y el ser más orgulloso del Universo._

_-reeditado 2012_

* * *

**PESADILLA**

No habían pasado dos semanas después de la pesadilla de Majin Boo, y todo había vuelto relativamente a la normalidad, excepto en la casa Son, en donde Milk y los muchachos festejaban día a día tener de regreso a Goku.

Quizás el poderoso enemigo que destruyó la Tierra había venido con ese fin, sin él Son Goku seguiría en el otro mundo.

A Vegeta no le parecía tan afortunado el suceso, él mismo había descubierto su debilidad y la había expuesto cuando decidió inmolarse, aunque hubiese sido en vano, contra el villano que él mismo había despertado. Sin embargo, ya vuelto a la vida, ahora lidiaba con un problema más grave.

-Vegeta- le llamaron la atención cuando salía de la ducha en camino a la cama- ¿Llevarás el azul o el negro?- esgrimió su mujer enseñándole dos trajes formales hechos a medida del príncipe.

-Ya te dije que no iré a esa estúpida reunión.- gruñó él sentándose en la cama mientras removía su toalla para cambiarla por un pantalón pijama.

-Pero, Vegeta... Vamos, es muy importante para mí que estés ahí, es un almuerzo familiar...

-No me interesa.- contestó llevando las manos a la nuca mientras se recostaba y la miraba de lado- No me gustan los humanos, y lo sabes.

-Lo sé, pero esta reunión definirá a un accionista muy importante y es... Vegeta, quiero que estés a mi lado.

El príncipe miró hacia la pared de enfrente para no tener que enfrentar su rostro y esbozó una mueca de desprecio en sus labios.

-Jamás me has acompañado y nunca lo reclamé pero... -Bulma posó una mano en el pecho del hombre- ... es importante para mi, después de lo que pasó yo quiero compartir estas cosas contigo...

-Compartimos un hijo.- admitió él dándole la espalda -Y eso es demasiado para un príncipe saiyajin.- su ceño fruncido se relajó bajo una expresión de completa serenidad en el rostro.

El guerrero estaba tranquilo al respecto, jamás había ido a un evento social con la mujer y sabía que jamás lo haría ¿Por qué no podía entenderlo? ¿Por qué no podía entender que, tras la partida de Kakarotto, él siempre pudo salir a conquistar el Universo? ¿Por qué no entendía que con un solo movimiento de su mano desaparecería a ese planeta de fastidiosos? Pero que no lo hacía... no lo hacía, siempre se contenía a todo ¿qué más podía pedirle? ¿no estaba con ella cada día? ¿cada noche? ¿no entrenaba al hijo de ambos? ¿no vivía sereno mientras su corazón palpitaba a un guerrero dentro? ¡Qué mujer más inconforme!

-Vegeta... - ella intentó abrazarlo, pero él la retiró con desprecio y la miró seriamente a los ojos. La mujer asintió.-Siempre te he comprendido, Vegeta, por una vez ¡compréndeme tú a mí!

-¿Qué dices?- el príncipe se sentó mirándola directo a los ojos, ella se sintió dolida.

-Lo sé pero... -no pudo replicar más, ese hombre que la miraba acusadoramente parecía herido, herido de que su sacrificio de hacía semanas atrás no fuera tomado en cuenta, aquel con el que se autoinmoló para protegerla.- Lo siento.- Bulma suspiró duramente y se recostó también dándole la espalda.

Vegeta frunció el ceño.

Cuando él regresó del combate de Majin Boo, todo en la Capsule Corp era a pedir de boca. Bulma no iba a la empresa, se dedicaba al laboratorio cuando él entrenaba e incluso no protestaba de que él se pasara casi todo el día allí. Cuando salía tenía un suculento banquete a la mesa y una muy dedicada Bulma, incluso bastante complaciente, ni siquiera le buscaba motivo de discusión como siempre solía hacer.

Le recordó a las primeras semanas luego de que... bueno, de que estuviesen juntos por primera vez. Y tal como había ocurrido en aquella ocasión, poco a poco su relación volvió a ser la misma de antes. Que no es que fuera mala y que le gustaba mucho, debía admitirlo, pero sentir a Bulma más suave y menos contrera resultaba algo tentador por más que supiera que no podría durar por siempre.

-Oye, en verdad lo siento.-la sintió moverse en la cama para estar junto a él, al parecer ella también había utilizado los segundos de silencio para reflexionar- Si no quieres ir, yo...

-Silencio- Vegeta se alejó un poco más, Bulma comprendió el rechazo en silencio y, para sorpresa del príncipe, no dijo nada. Se alejó y, dándole la espalda, largó un prolongado suspiro y se dedicó a dormir.

Vegeta apretó la quijada y abrió los ojos en la penumbra, a veces se decía que era muy duro con ella innecesariamente pero... no encontraba otra forma. En ese momento se le cruzó por la mente camuflar una disculpa, pero su orgullo fue más rápido: "Das la vida por ella ¿y además necesita que te rebajes a excusarte? Te estás haciendo débil, Vegeta... **Muy** débil..."

-No... -murmuró él innaudiblemente mientras apretaba los puños y volvía a cerrar los ojos conciliando el sueño, no debía llegar a eso.

Un tremendo estruendo lo hizo saltar en su sitio.

-¡VEGETA!- clamaron, sus ojos pronto se adaptaron a la penumbra, tentó a su lado en la cama. Ella no estaba. -¡VEGETA!- volvió a insistir la voz de la mujer, fuerte, desesperada.

-¿DÓNDE ESTÁS?- apresuró él poniéndose de pie y mirando hacia todos lados, pero sólo pudo sentir el silencio. Se encolerizó no pudiendo siquiera sentir el ki, ni de ella, ni de Trunks... -¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁS?!- volvió a exigir su ronca voz cuando caminó unos pasos- ¡Mh...!- alzó su pie descalzo del paso que había dado, donde unos cristales se habían incrustrado. Miro mejor: la ventana que daba al balcón estaba rota.

Escuchó una sonrisa maligna a sus espaldas.

-Vegeta... -menos audible ahora, cansada, la voz de la mujer también resonó a sus espaldas, no tardó en darse la vuelta.

-¡Eres tú!- se sorprendió abriendo los ojos encolerizados. Aquel Boo niño sonreía con malicia mientras sostenía a Bulma del cuello con una mano, alejada en el aire, los pies de la mujer no tocaban el suelo.

Por una milésima de segundo se reprochó no haber escuchado nada, pero al siguiente esgrimió su mirada hacia el demonio que sonreía con absoluta maldad.

-Suéltala.- no fue petición, fue una orden desprendida con seriedad de un frío tono de voz. Sin más preliminares, el saiyajin se lanzó para quitar a la mujer de las garras del enemigo, pero una mano en su cuello lo lanzó hacia atrás estrellándolo fuertemente con una pared; y esa misma mano, elástica como era propiedad del demonio, lo envolvió de cuerpo entero mientras él luchaba por zafarse. El demonio lo hacía con lentitud, porque disfrutaba ver la desesperación en el rostro del saiyajin, su sonrisa lo delataba.

-¡Suéltala!- exigió el saiyajin de nuevo, Bulma sujetaba con ambas manos el brazo que se enroscaba en su débil cuello quitándole el aire.

Algo pasó. De pronto Vegeta ya no sentía el brazo de Boo presionarlo ni envolverlo, levantó los ojos.

Un hilo de sonrisa siniestra siguió resonando malignamente, los ojos de Boo hablaron por él.

-¡NO!- exigió en seco el saiyajin cuando el brazo que sostenía a Bulma se agitó, y la víctima atrapada en él era estrellada contra una columna de la habitación.

Su grito le dolió como si lo hubiesen perforado con algo.

Intentó moverse, pero el amarre de Boo no lo permitió ni aún cuando sus cabellos tornaron rubios y el estallido de poder hizo temblar la habitación.

Boo apretó más en su cuello, en su cuerpo, como una boa de fuerza ilimitada.

-Si no la sueltas, yo...

-Van a morir.- le aseguró de repente el niño riéndose con perversidad, mientras de un lado a otro agitaba a Bulma en la habitación. Vegeta continuaba luchando desesperado con el fuerte amarre, jamás en su vida se había sentido tan débil. Podría jurarlo.

Escuchaba a Bulma y sus alaridos de dolor, y su nombre, estaba llamándolo, estaba pidiéndole que la ayude y él...

-¡DÉJAME!- gritó aún más colérico, una lágrima se soltó de sus ojos esmeraldas cuando una presión inexplicable le quitó el aliento, lo obligó a enderezar toda su espina, su color de cabello otra vez se volvió negro.

Pudo mirar el techo en esa postura obligada, sentía que iba a explotar, ya no podía soportar esa presión. Jadeaba intentando conseguir algo de aire, sus pulmones difícilmente podían expandirse lo suficiente como para pedirlo.

La fuerza de la compresión cesó un poco, sus pies tocaron el piso nuevamente... pero como no tenía fuerzas para sostenerse, las rodillas chocaron primero.

No cayó del todo porque aún Boo lo amarraba débilmente de los brazos y el cuello.

Levantó la vista.

-Despídete... -sugirió Boo riéndose.

Vegeta no comprendió hasta que de un movimiento el otro brazo del demonio le acercó a la víctima que torturaba en su agarre.

-Bulma... -murmuró el príncipe saiya abriendo con incredulidad los ojos. La mujer aún sostenida por Boo, lo miró directo a los ojos y enseñó una sonrisa forzada.

-...Duele... más de lo que parece... -admitió en un hilo de voz. Su rostro magullado goteaba sangre, su labio estaba roto, su cuello permanecía morado por la fuerza usada contra ella. Sus manos, tan débiles, sostenían el agarre de Boo para aliviar la presión en el cuello, para no morir.

-Yo te sacaré.- prometió Vegeta con la voz quebrada del esfuerzo y el dolor que él mismo soportaba, además de sentirse inmensamente culpable por no haber podido evitar aquel daño en ella.

Sus ojos se movieron nerviosos por la habitación. Si él no podía, no sería su debilidad la responsable de que Bulma muriese frente a sus ojos, así que, desesperado, clamó un nombre.

-¡TRUNKS!- gritó con toda su alma para que lo oyera en cualquier rincón de la casa que estuviera, aunque se encontrase dormido.

-No está en casa ¿recuerdas?- Bulma jadeó sonriéndole con ternura mientras una lágrima espaba de sus ojos.- Déjalo así... duele demasiado. Es mejor... es mejor que acabe.

-¡Calla, mujer!- ordenó desesperado mirando hacia todos lados en busca de una idea, alzó la mirada hacia el sonriente Kid Boo- ¡Tú morirás! ¡Y te haré pagar por esto, insecto!- protestó con los ojos cristalizados.

De acuerdo. Si debía pedir ayuda, lo haría.

Vegeta incrementó su ki de un grito y luego lo apagó, y así en varias ocasiones, Boo parecía aburrido bostezando mientras el guerrero gastaba todas sus fuerzas de esta manera... hasta que... Sintió que ya no le quedaban más fuerzas cuando intentó transformarse en súper saiyajin de nuevo y no lo logró.

-Vegeta, ya déjalo, por favor.- el príncipe se agitó levantando los ojos hacia ella, le sonrió con calidez.

-Kakarotto lo sentirá, lo sé... Él vendrá.- Era la última frase que hubiese esperado decir, pero si su némesis era su última esperanza, lo utilizaría.- Resiste, no seas tan débil, humana- rezongó mientras jadeaba por el esfuerzo cometido y se concentraba en sentir algún ki, alguien que acudiera en su ayuda.

Rebajarse así... Sí... Lo haría. Ya no importaba.

Bulma abrió la boca para contestarle, pero las palabras fueron ahogadas por un fuerte sacudón que la alejó de él, Vegeta se puso de pie con fuerzas inventadas, pero el amarre también lo obligó a obedecer y se quedó inmutable mientras Boo alzaba a Bulma en el aire frente a sus ojos.

-Se acabó el tiempo- anunció Boo, su rostro se puso serio por primera vez cuando comenzó a presionar el cuerpo de la mujer. Vegeta se sacudía salvajemente en su agarre para librarse, estaba desesperado.

La escuchaba gritar, pero ya no pedía por su nombre. Finalmente los ruidos de la tortura cesaron, Boo soltó absolutamente toda la presión, Vegeta cayó de boca al suelo y Bulma de bruces.

El príncipe saiya gateó hasta estar frente a ella. Estiró una mano acumulando un poco de energía y... disparó hacia la maquiavélica sonrisa de Boo, el demonio esquivó sin problema alguno el ataque y comenzó caminar victorioso hacia la ventana.

-Y debes saber... que también he matado al dios de este mundo, por si pensabas en revivir a alguien- el demonio lanzó la confesión con tranquilidad mientras se sentaba en el balcón y admiraba la escena, Vegeta apretó los dientes enseñándole una mirada de odio puro, a lo que su contrincante respondió con una carcajada.

- ¡Todo esto es por Kakarotto, debí exterminar a Majin Boo cuando pude en el Planeta Supremo!- renegó ante las carcajadas sonoras del demonio.

-...Vegeta... -murmuraron casi sin voz, el guerrero dio la vuelta inmediatamente. Bulma estaba tendida en el suelo mirando hacia el techo, no podía moverse, estaba golpeada, ensangrentada, seguramente quebrada, con hemorragias dentro de su cuerpo. Vegeta la miró frunciendo profundamente el ceño.

-Resiste, encontraré la manera de traer una de esas semillas del ermitaño y...

-No.- lo detuvo con la voz cuando él comenzaba a querer ponerse de pie.- Quédate conmigo, no te vayas...

-Si no lo hago de inmediato, morirás.

-Creo que eso será inevitable- respondió la mujer con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y la mirada serena- Quédate, por favor.

-¡Mujer, entiende!

-Entiéndeme tú a mí.- él ya no respondió, pero descansó el brazo sobre el cual se apoyaba para tomar impulso y salir. Sus ojos se humedecieron.

-Eres débil- protestó con dolor en la voz sin dejar de verla mientras también se debaja caer a su lado ¿A quién engañaba? Ni siquiera podría bajar las escaleras en esas condiciones. Escuchaba la carcajada macabra de Boo repetirse una y otra vez ya lejos del balcón.

-Sí, soy débil, por eso te necesito... para que me cuides.- Bulma giraba con enorme esfuerzo para enfrentar su rostro con el de él.

Vegeta sintió como una puñalada sus palabras y no pudo sostenerle la mirada.

-Cuídame mientras pasa- pidió ella susurrante escondiendo su rostro entre el cuello y el hombro de Vegeta. El príncipe sintió que todo el dolor de su cuerpo desaparecía y se enfocaba en lo más profundo de su pecho, una presión mucho más poderosa que la que ejercía Boo antes. De pronto, ese dolor se acrecentó en su garganta apretándola lastimosamente mientras cerraba los ojos para no dejar escapar su aflicción. Y este dolor, dolía más que nada.

-No, Bulma.- se oyó como un pedido y no pudo evitar que la pena saliese en el tono quebrado de su voz, movió un brazo y la envolvió tímidamente, para no dañar más, para no causarle más dolor. Abrió la palma de su mano sobre la espalda de la mujer.- Quédate.- la sintió reír suavemente.

-Si me quedo, ¿prometes que vendrás conmigo mañana al almuerzo?- interrogó ella saliendo de su escondite para mirarlo a los ojos. Estaba llorando, las lágrimas de Bulma dejaban un rastro limpio por donde estaba su aun fresca sangre, Vegeta sintió como una tortura tener que verla así, por su culpa, por culpa de ser débil y no poder defenderla, de no haber despertado antes...

-Haré lo que quieras.- dejó escapar esperanzado de que su condición pudiera cambiar las cosas, y que ella se quedara... que resistiera hasta que ya no fuera necesario. La mujer sonrió con absoluta tristeza, dos lágrimas ardientes se delizaron por su rostro y un jadeo de llanto le transformó la sonrisa casual en pena absoluta.- Bulma...

-Te quiero- dijo finalmente, él pegó su cuerpo al de ella y la abrazó con un poco más de fuerza mientras cerraba los ojos, contener el angustia extendió un agudo dolor sobre sus sienes mientras el nudo en la garganta apretaba con más fuerza.

-Yo... -iba a continuar la frase, pero cuando abrió los ojos vio los de su mujer cerrados y todo gesto de agobio, desaparecido. Parecía dormida.

Él sabía que no.

Furia, tristeza... lo sentía todo, desesperación, adrenalina, ganas de destruir todo, ganas de morir, de gritar hasta que ya no tuviera voz ¿cuál era el método para quitarse ese dolor de adentro?

Colérico y ciego, se puso de pie, corrió sin ver muy bien, con los ojos en lágrimas hasta el balcón. No había nadie, no estaba Boo.

-¡COBARDE!- gritó a todo pulmón- ¡TE MATARÉ! ¡TE MATARÉ!- sus bramidos se perdían en el aire, encendió su ki con este último grito y se lanzó a la caza del enemigo levantando un tremendo vuelo... o eso hubiese ocurrido si no hubiera caído estrepitosamente en el balcón.

Aún no tenía fuerzas, por más que su adrenalina intentara ocultarle ese dato.

Chocó su frente contra la superficie e hizo golpear sus puños con toda su alma en el suelo.

-Soy un inútil- murmuró dejando escapar lágrimas de impotencia, se lamentó y con el nudo en la garganta y la mortal frialdad en el rostro miró hacia dentro volviendo a ponerse de pie. -¿QUÉ?

Sus ojos se desencajaron cuando vio a Boo con una bola de ki frente a Bulma.

-Aún no murió- dijo malignamente el demonio, Vegeta se precipitó contra él desesperado pero la bola de energía salió despedida de las manos de Boo inundando con su color rojizo toda la habitación.

-¡...!- Vegeta se turbó en la penumbra de la habitación respirando agitado ¿Dónde estaba ese maldito? ¿dónde? ¿qué había...?

-¿Estás bien?- preguntaron a su lado, Vegeta giró el rostro contraído de la sorpresa y la vio. Comenzó a recuperar el aliento, otra pesadilla.- Vaya, fue realmente un sueño feo esta vez ¿verdad?

Él no dijo nada, sólo la contemplaba mientras su respiración volvía al ritmo normal y se relajaba en el respaldar de la cama.

Bulma le sonrió, él jamás contaba sus pesadillas y sabía que no comenzaría esa noche. Siempre se despertaba aturdido aunque hoy ciertamente le había costado encontrar la realidad. Vegeta soñaba con guerras, ella sabía eso, con sus enemigos. Él siempre parecía perder en esas pesadillas, era el niño corriendo desesperado del monstruo. Los soldados solían llevarse las guerras pasadas a la cama, ella también era consciente de eso.

Lo sintió suspirar aliviado, Bulma tomó su mano en la suya y le sonrió un segundo, luego bajó la mirada al colchón.

-Oye ¿quieres que te traiga un vaso de agua o algo?

Vegeta negó con la cabeza y apretó con fuerza la mano que Bulma le había ofrecido, sus ojos se cruzaron y él tiró débilmente de esa mano, llevándola a su lado.

Bulma obedeció la callada petición cuando otra mano se posó en su cintura.

Un abrazo.

La mujer cerró los ojos encantada de aquella muestra libre de intenciones, llena de calidez. No eran muchas las veces que este evento se repetía. Con rapidez lo abrazó por la espalda y terminó descanzando la cabeza contra el hombro de Vegeta.

El príncipe ejerció más fuerza en el abrazo, no parecía pretender soltarla de ninguna manera.

-Perdón por la discusión de hoy, no debí pedirte que me acompañaras, sé muy bien los sacrificios que tú haces y yo siempre quiero algo más y... -Bulma tomó aire lista para continuar pero fue interrumpida.

-Calla...- le susurraron en el oído. Aunque las palabras fueran ásperas, el tono escoltó tan suavemente que la hizo entender que el asunto ya estaba más que disculpado.

Se quedaron así un rato largo, compartiendo su calor en ese abrazo mientras seguían perdidos en sus pensamientos, prodigándose quizás alguna inocente caricia. Bulma estaba encantada, era tan extraño tener así a Vegeta...

-Nunca te harán daño.- soltó él de repente cortando el silencio, Bulma sintió a su corazón latir con fuerza cuando la voz del saiya susurrante la volvió a sorprender- Yo me encargaré.

Bulma se separó un poco de Vegeta, sólo lo suficiente como para poder mirarlo a los ojos.

Tenía una sonrisa dubitativa, entre la alegría y el desconsuelo, el gesto asomaba con eterna dulzura. Sus ojos azules desprendían el júbilo absoluto a pesar de que las lágrimas los invadieran.

-Lo sé.- dijo ella mientras levantaba una mano con la que acarició la mejilla del saiyajin que continuaba observándola, con esa mirada ya libre de la frialdad, libre de la indiferencia, libre del enojo, desprecio y arrogancia. Esa mirada que a ella le gustaba pensar que, a pesar de mostrarse pocas veces, sólo ella veía.- Lo sé, por eso no temí cuando todo ocurrió. Sé que tú estarás ahí...- le regaló otra caricia- ... lo has demostrado.

Vegeta agachó la mirada. Obviamente se refería a su sacrificio con Boo, no podía ser otra cosa ya que en tiempos lejanos, allá por la época de los androides... dejó a su suerte mujer e hijo cuando el doctor Gero había lanzado un rayo hacia la nave de Bulma y él no hizo nada. Apretó la mandíbula molesto.

Al verlo así, Bulma pensó que se había disgustado con sus palabras.

Vegeta la soltó del abrazo y alzó la mirada de nuevo hacia ella. Por supuesto que él había sentido la necesidad de dejarlo todo por la seguridad de su familia, aunque _todo_ incluyera su propia vida. Había dejado en claro que lo haría. De cualquier forma, no había funcionado, no... Boo no había muerto y luego la asesinó... y por su absurdo sacrificio, él no estuvo allí para hacer algo.

La mujer se incomodó al verse libre del abrazo, pero las manos libres de Vegeta ahora tomaron las suyas, la miró con absoluta seriedad.

-Lo haré, prometo hacerlo.- anunció el saiyajin con la mirada severa, como si estuviese a punto de cambiar algo importante con sus palabras.

-No es necesario, yo lo sé- se apresuró la mujer, creyendo que el hombre dudaba de que ella tomaría en serio sus palabras.

-¡Bulma!- la calló, ella obedeció algo asustada mientras enmudecía, Vegeta sonrió- Mujer... Bulma, yo... por mi orgullo saiyajin, nada jamás volverá a pasarte. No mientras yo esté aquí...

Bulma no pudo evitar que una lágrima de emoción cayera por su rostro, la incredulidad y el amor se debatían en los gestos de su cara. Simplemente se echó contra él para abrazarlo con fuerza y se permitió dejar escapar un sollozo.

Él la contuvo, estaba aliviado.

Ahora tenía una promesa que lo haría pelear por su honra.

-Eres el hombre más especial del mundo- él sonrió jactancioso.- Por eso te amo...

Cuando los primeros rayos de luz se colaron en la habitación, Bulma aún seguía dormida, Vegeta la contemplaba, ya se había dado un baño rápido y había comido un desayuno consistente gracias a la señora Brief. Se acostó a su lado nuevamente.

La pesadilla de anoche realmente lo había angustiado, lo había hecho recordar aquella sensación que tuvo cuando Kakarotto le anunció que Bulma había sido asesinada por Boo.

La acarició, se veía hermosa. No... no se veía hermosa, era... y para mejor detalle: _suya_.

Sólo suya.

Su recompensa en una vida de eternos padecimientos.

Se quedó mirándola, perdiendo la noción del tiempo, pensando en la fortuna de tener otra oportunidad, en lo tonto que él era... y a sabiendas que en un par de días el _efecto-pesadilla_ desaparecería, y aunque él jamás olvidaría su promesa, ni lo que significaba la mujer para él, sabía que indefectiblemente la hacía sufrir con su conducta. Porque él no era humano, y ni siquiera eso... él no era un saiyajin común: había creado un ser maligno dentro suyo para sobrevivir en su ambiente, y por supuesto que había cambiado un poco en todo ese tiempo que vivió en la Tierra pero no... él jamás sería un humano. Ella decía que lo entendía, que lo aceptaba... porque lo amaba.

Vegeta se puso de pie frente al espejo de cuerpo entero comenzando a abotonarse la camisa. Eligió el traje negro finalmente, esbozó una mirada divertida en gallardía mientras se miraba en el espejo listo para el almuerzo de la Corporación.

-Como lo prometí...

**FIN**

* * *

_**NOTA DE AUTORA:** ¿ven? lo simple sale barato pero mantiene un efecto clásico jajajaja_

_No debieron temer las más distríadas que no dijeron "un momento, esto tiene que ver con el título... no es real xD" pero como saben no me gustan las catástrofes y soy de los finales felices, a no ser que la historia oficial me diga lo contrario._

_Esta historia no quiere ser profunda y sé que no lo logra hahaha es solo para pasarse el rato y sonreírse, a mi me pasó con muchos fics oneshots que agradezco que se hayan escrito porque al final a una les gusta leer cosas así, espero que compartan el sentimiento sino significa que les hice perder el tiempo (perdón por eso)_


End file.
